Light vs Darkness
by survivor-1
Summary: A group of boys are stranded on an unknown island after a plane crash that has killed all the adults on the plane, leaving the group of boys to fend for themselves. Without there knowledge a lone girl has
1. Summery

(basically another girl on the island fic BUT! with some twists to it, and it dwells on the supernatural side)

**Summery:** A group of boys ranging in ages, stranded on an unknown island after a plane crash that has killed all the adults on the plane, leaving the group of boys to fend for themselves. Without their knowledge a lone girl has survived the crash as-well, but not just any normal girl. Shes a Grey Walker, Daughter of haven and hell. With her new-found powers will she be able to keep the boys under control without them finding out

Summery ONLY real chapters are next


	2. Chapter 1

**Writers Note: Hey guys! Just goanna say sorry for the wait, I was at my grandpa's house for thanksgiving and had the summary and both chapter 1&2 finished then my computer crashed…yeah it sucks. But never fear a new chapter is here!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Lira and her family also the agency (you'll find out what that is later now on with the story)**

** Chapter 1: Wake up in the morning not giving a single f*&!k**

**BEEP….BEEP… BEEP **"uggg" I mutter in announce an irritating noise starts to pull me out of my peaceful dream.I slowly pull my right hand out of the warm covers, and release all of my fury on the alarm clock as payback for waking my up. **SLAM….CRUNCH!**

I look up from my covers and move my messy dark brown hair out of my eyes. It takes several minutes to digest what I have done. I've crushed my alarm clock into tiny pieces of plastic that now look like someone's dumped glitter on my bed side table. I have to drag myself out of bed and practically force myself towards the shower. Muttering about how I just bought that alarm clock yesterday, and how I'll need to buy a new one, and how I'll have to use my allowance to pay for it. I reach my destination 'my shower' and turn the nozzle to cold. The man who set up our bathrooms F**ed up my shower nozzle. So now if I want hot water I have to set it to cold. And it needs to be in a pacific place otherwise its cold showers for a week. I get undress and untie my hair from its pony tail, and jump in taking my time to clear my fact of drowsiness and leftovers from yesterday's makeup. I follow my daily routine, but this morning instead of checking if my school bag packed, I check my suit case. This weekend instead of hanging out with friends, or going to the movies. I'm going to dads… yay… (-_-)

It's not like I hate my dad or anything, he may be the creator of hell and he may control the damned souls of the world. But he's a nice guy; he wouldn't even hurt a fly. It's just, he's over obsessed that the fact that I'm starting to wield my powers.

It's a long story so I'm going to use Romeo and Juliet as a reference. It's basically the same story.

My parents fall into a forbidding love their parents don't approve, blah blah bah. Insert forbidden love crap here. Except they had a different ending, that ending being that my mom was pregnant with me. Which she says was a surprise and a miracle. See it was thought that only Angles could mate with Angles and vice versa. Not mixed. So to find out it worked was a shock. The only theory was that if both the angle and the demon had high levels of magic, they were able to have one child together. No more and not less. Based on that both sides of my parents family's agreed to their marriage and the pregnancy. Everything would have gone well until they realize there love was truly forbidden. Both my mom and dad couldn't live together because they are separated by a barrier. The only place to go was earth or limbo. Being that earth is a better choice of the two, they create a house on a known, but Unknown Island far away where civilization can't disturb them. There used to be an Eco-center there. Small like a dome they have all the basic plants that can be used to survive on the island. From later research the corporation was dispersed and shut down, never to be heard of again,

Anyway we lived there till I was 3, but that all changed because my parents had their duties as rulers that they and could no longer ignore. Forcing them to be separated, and live without each other, while raising a child. I know from time to time they go off on holidays together, and at the randomness on times too.

Like one time I'm at my dad's, and he walks in and my room and says "hey I'm going out for a while." Thinking he's going to the store I start to write something's I want him to get me. I get a glance at him and do a double take. Muttering and fidgeting he has a dozen shirts in one hand, and a dozen pants in the other, trying hard to stuff both into a tiny suit case.

"How long are you leaving for?" I say. I feel my eye brows raise in question.

"Oh….not that long… just like….a month….yeah...about a month…" he says with a grimace trying to get the last shirt in.

"Waa You can't just go off for a month nah-ha I won't allow it I don't care how horny you are. You can't just go how I will survive!" I'm yelling and laughing at the same time. _This must be a joke I think. Why can't I have normal parents?_

"You'll be fine, I left a credit card with 2 million dollars on it that should be enough to buy food, and an apartment…so…I love you bye." And with that he leaves to who knows where. Probably somewhere with mom in expensive resort. As it turns out, he lied when he said a month it was actually two. Yeah I wasn't a happy camper.

Well this week, dads in Australia for some boring reason. Whatever the case he wants me to come and stay with him there until it's over. But before I can go I have to visit England and pick up my new weapons. The reason I'm allowing this is because I really need to practice. I'm already ahead of my expectations for training and I don't what to fall behind. After hours of thinking and swapping, I finally have decided to create a blue print of my weapon. It looks like an 1858 Cavalry Service India pistol but it fires like a shot-gun, its fast to shoot and reload if I use bullets. Unlike a normal gun I can harness light and use it as better ammo for the gun. That's like my sword too. I'm not sure of its name, but one word to describe it would be deadly. It's about one yard long and five or six inches wide. Down the middle of the sword is known words my parents carved in an ancient language still secretly used today. I asked them what it means and got the response "you'll know when you need to" and "Its unimportant focus on you training". Along the sides of the sword is a little dip that lets my light energy cast through. It's easy to cast it, because that's my main power, controlling Light. Not just light as in 'Oh it is dark turn on a light' I mean using it for good or bad. It's hard to explain. I can create a life-like wave of light that surges from my hands out. The color of that light is a golden-yellow, and can be used to heal, create, or harness objects or people. Then there's the other light which is a Grayish black. That forms from my toes and out. It looks like a fog it does the opposite it, kills, destroys, and can cause disasters. It can also resurrect people, but with mixed results. My new gun is going to have a rectangular hole on the side so I can create a pathway for the two 'Lights' to go through. Why? Because it's more bad-ass!

By now I've finished checking my bag and am stalling until I cannot any longer. I start to pack my suitcase in the car. When I'm finished I raise my right hand toward the house and say "Door lock … Lock" I hear a click as all the doors lock themselves. I get in my red Jeep and start backing out of the drive way. "Goodbye" I quietly whisper to my home as I head down the road to the portal. "I'll see you soon" When in reality I knew I wouldn't for a long time…

**Well there's Chapter 1**

**hope you guys liked it. I would appreciate it if you would write a review about my chapters giving you opinion. That way you can help make my chapters better, and let me know your reading and that im not just talking to myself. Thanks for your support!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back **

**I would just like to give a shout out to my first subscriber**

pockey lover

**And I would also like to thank the people who reviewed my fist chapter you guys let me know how I was did and what I needed to improve on :P **

**So here's thanks to**

Lmb111514

**Simon forever**

**Loft fan forever**

**What you all said was very kind, and I appreciate it.**

**Anyway, here is the moment you have been waiting for:**

**CHAPTER 2- A plane ride to paradise:**

"Come on…Come on hurry up…" I mutter as an old woman in front of me starts to cross the road. I am right outside the airport parking lot waiting for this old bat to cross so I can park the car and head to security, but it's as if times slowing down because she's moving slower than a snail. After a minute passes she finally finishes crossing and I'm aloud to pass. It takes me 10 minutes to find a spot to my liking. I park the car, grab my duffle bag and start walking towards the entrance. After a fast pass through security I make it to the gate just on time, as they were preparing for the doors to close. I quickly head down the big hall till I reach the plane. It's an 11 hour flight from Seattle. That's where the portal opens up, and then another 25 hours to Australia, with a stop in Dubai and a stop in Singapore. Luckily dad bought me a business 1st class ticket so I'm in the bubble. (**Bubble: is located on the second level at the front of the plan it's called the bubble because there are only 9 seats up there and it is uncrowned also because if you look outside of the plane you will see that the plan looks like it has a bubble on its head. I won't interrupt again sorry :P anyway back to the story.)** I quickly dash up the stairs and quietly walk to my seat. I look over to see that there's a baby silently sleeping. _This is going to be harder than I thought…._ I think as the plane starts to take off.

Eleven hours later and one annoying baby and we arrive in England. The first thing I want is Starbucks which is funny because I doubt they will have one here, but I remember that I need to meet Christian at the food court to collect my weapons first. As I start heading toward the food court I notice that people are staring at me. Normally I would brush this off as me being paranoid but not just a second ago I caught a boy staring at me like grew wings.I take a detour to the bathroom and check the merrier_._ I do a quick scan of my face arms legs, even my ass. Nothing out of order I look no different than I normally do. _I must be paranoid_ I think as I grab my bag and walk out of there ignoring the stares as I pass various people. I finally reach the center food court, but I can't find Christian. And he's never late. I grab my phone from my duffle bag and call his phone.

"mmm" he says in a drowsy tone. Probably just got up, and forgot.

"Where are you?"

"Umm home. Why was I suppose to meet you?"

"UMM YEAH! I'm here waiting for you at the food court. You were suppose to give me my things"

There's a pause as he try's to digest this.

"OH yeah I remember… yeah your father came yesterday to pick them up for you he said for me to tell you to head straight to gate 15 at 9:30"

_Damit_ I check my watch

"Whatever thanks Chris ill talk to you later."

I hang up not bothering to wait for his goodbye. Pissed I walk towards the big starbucks sign and get a vanilla bean frapachino with whip cream, Grande. I take a long sip of the drink. It tastes sweet and light. Just what I needed. I walk towards gate 15 and sit in row of chairs closest t the gate. I take a glace to the boy on my right. He has red hair, freckles his eyes are a deep blue, like the ocean waves and he's wearing a smirk that makes me want to wipe it of his cocky face. What's strange is the long black cloke he's wearing. It goes down past his knees. And the hat makes me want to laugh. I look to my left to see that the boy next to me is wearing the same thing. _Hmm… _I think as I turn around to see the entire row is filled with the same boys wearing the same outfits._ Weird that I didn't notice that…I'm sticking out like a sour thumb maybe I should move._ After a lot of internal fighting and talking with myself just I stand up and start walking back to the food court, when I hear the stewardess voice on the loud speaker. "Attention passengers flight 66 will be boarding shortly first to board is disabled and children under the age of 6 months then first class and business then finally economy. Thanks you" I walk over to the nearest pillar to lean on while I wait for the guy in the wheel chair and the group of parents to board the plane.

Taking a better view of the area there must be 2 schools here on vacation. One a military school the other an all arts school. I watch a group of boys start walking toward the gate lead by a tall gorgeous blonde. _Military school must be hard. Yep I'm never going to join the marines._ I think as they stop right next to me. The blonde piers up at the gate then down at his paper. Judging by his expression he's completely confused, and is making a poor attempt to hide it from his group.

"Are you sure this is the right gate?" say a younger boy probably ten judging by his height.

"Umm…Yeah this is the right gate I think." the blonde says. I feel bad for him.

"Want some help?" I say gesturing towards his ticket and passport.

"Yeah thanks" I walk over a look at his ticket

"Ok so you're sitting in economy and you're in the first row… seating A15. That's right behind me." I say giving a genuine smile.

He replies the smile and says "thanks for your help, what's your name?" stretching his arm out waiting for me to shake it.

I reach out and take hold of his hand. It's soft and at the touch I feel a warm tingly feeling in my hand. I look into his blue eyes. They look like the sky on a sunny day. I feel my face starting to redden and I know I'm blushing.

"Lira. What's yours?"

"Ralph" he says with a big grin on his face. _He's so cute!_

There's some crackling then the attendance voice is heard again over the speakers "Now boarding First class and business class."

"Well I'll cya soon" I say as I open my bag to find my passport and ticket.

"Yeah id like that." Smiling I turn around and walk towards the gate. _Today might be a better day after all_ I think as I walk into the tunnel for the last time not knowing what my fate would be later that day...

With sudden sake I'm up, and ready for action. I look around to see that everything's in order were not falling to our deaths. (**ha-ha yet!) **It takes me a while but eventually I calm down. I put my leg rest down so I can grab my bag. Once I have it in my hands I pull out my sketch book, and turn it to an empty page. I can feel my eyesight going as I subconsciously grab a pen and start drawing frantically. When I'm done I take a look at my work, and my stomach collapse. My mother can sometimes predict the future and because of this she's always forced me to carry a note book where ever I go. For once I'm glad she made me, because the prediction I drew was a plane on fire crashing downwards toward the dark water. The problem is it looks exactly like our plane. To the very last detail without a doubt it's this plane. Like on cue the plane makes another sudden jerk. I abruptly unbuckle my seat belt and stand up. Walking out of my aisle I head to the bathroom, and lock myself in. _You're going to be fine ok. It's probably just your mind playing tricks on you and anyway there a multiple possibility's and futures. It doesn't mean were in this one._ I take a deep breath and look at my face. I'm glad I didn't wear makeup today otherwise it would be smudged. I must have rubbed my eyes in my sleep because there are red rims forming from irritation. I grab one of the plastic cups and fill it with water. Taking a big sip I think _and what are the chances that this plane will crash._ I may have spoken to soon because when I'm out of the toilet and walking back to my seat there's a huge jolt and I head flying right into someone's chest luckily the person catches me in there arms.

"Sorry..." I mutter as I look up to see it's the cocky ginger, with that smirk on his face.

"Anytime" he says winking.

I roll my eyes, but let a smile escape my lips temporarily letting me forget my troubles. But then the plane shakes again and I remember we might die.

I carefully walk back to my seat and buckle in. "You are going to be fine just breath." I whisper to myself as I lie back in my seat and try to sleep.

Exactly twenty minutes later the plane is seriously shaking. I can hear the flight attendant yell for everyone to stay in their seats. People are screaming as we jolt about in the air. I look out the window to see the wing on fire.

"SH************T!" I yell as we suddenly hurtle down towards the ground.

_I'm goanna die…. I'm goanna die_

I scream and we hit the water with a big splash.

Waters flooding in fast as I hear screams from people in front of me. I grab my bag and unbuckle my seat belt. Staggering to my feet, I grab the chair in front of me for support as I wobble out to the aisle. I look towards the front to see its flooding fast and look forward to see a 6 year old still sitting in his chair petrified. I walk forward and start unbuckling him. Right when my hand makes contact he bursts into tears.  
"Their ok don't cry were goanna be fine. You need to stop crying and listen to me. What's your name?"

"Percival"

"ok Percival were goanna get out of here and onto a raft ok"

"ok" he says his eyes full of tears as I pick him up and start running toward the emergency exit as I'm passing I see a first aid kit._ Grab it_ a voice in my head says. I can't wait any longer so I just snach it and stuff it into my bag.

"Come on perse" I say grabbing the scared child's hand as we reach the door. There a group of boys are trying to open it.

"IT GOES THIS WAY!" one yells

"NO THIS WAY!" the another replies

"YOU'R ALL FULL OF BULLSH*T!" one guy screams

"MOVE IT!" I yell pushing my way past till I'm right in fount of the door. I look to see there's not a lever and that it seems like the boys have been kicking the door in attempt to escape. I scan the sides to see there's a button. I press it and the door flies right off releasing a series of life boats. I pick up Percival and take two steps back.

"Don't tell me she's goanna jump" says one boy

"Yep" I reply as I run and jump out of the plane bending my feet so I don't hurt my legs.

I hear a big splash as I hit the water it takes me a second but I start kicking toward the surface the little boy still in my arms. _He's running out of air_ I place both my hands on the bottom of his shoes and push up with all my might. I see him go soaring up to the surface. _He made it.._I think as I start kicking for the surface. It's hard as I'm fighting the current that's pushing my down. Current pushing me down? Then I remember that when the titanic went down many survivors died because they were drowned from the ship sinking, bringing survivors who were to close down too. Now I'm panicking adenine pumps threw my veins as I furiously kick towards the surface. The will to survive fully envelops my limbs. _I'm not going to die!_

After what seems like a century my face finally breaches the surface. I take a deep breath of air and look around for Percival. I think I've lost him when I see he is short distance away close to raft I swim till I've reached him. He's trying to get into the raft but can't reach. One of the boys reaches out to pull him in. I hold onto the child's waist and I thrust him up toward the boy. After he's in I place my hand on the raft and start pulling. It's like lifting a car it's so heavy. _When did I gain all this weight?_ There's a hand on my wrist helping pull me in. I grab on to it and pull myself up till I'm in the raft. Coughing and spluttering up water. I look over and see it's one of the choir boys I saw.

"Hi" I cough out

"…hi "he says staring at me like I'm a flying pig.

"What's your name?"

"Simon yours"

"Lira and that's Percival" I look back and just see the plane snap in half and sink deeper in the water.

_Yep I've had better days…_

**Well guys that's it for Chapter 2 Hope you enjoyed it if you did I would appreciate it if you would leave a review saying what you liked what you didn't like. THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 3, 4 and 5!

**Writers note: Hey there, my gorgeous readers. Welcome back to Light Vs. darkness**

**Sorry for the ****major ****wait, I've haven't had time to write this with School, Rowing the lack of my own personal time with all of this and more shit I've had to lose a lot of things one being sleep and this!**

**So I'd like to take this time to thank all of my followers/favorites and people who reviewed:**

**Yami-or-darkness **

** Meagan**

**Lmb111514**

**Followers:**

**FreedomWriter15**

**NightwingLuver**

**pockey lover**

**yami-of-the-darkness**

**Favorites:**

**FreedomWriter15**

**Jovie Black**

**NightwingLuver**

**pockey lover**

**yami-of-the-darkness**

**Also I'd like to thank the people who view my story (listed by country)**

**- United States of America**

**- Australia**

**- Canada**

**- Spain**

**- Philippines**

**- United kingdom**

**Because of the wait I decided to give you guys 3 chapters!**

**The sooner you guys review the sooner I add a chapter**.

**Chapter 3 Black Out:**

2 hours ago the plane crashed. 2 hours of silence.2 hours of soaked in salty water. Yet nothing has changed, not really. The only major movement anyone has made is everyone tied all the rafts together so we all wouldn't drift apart. Other than that it's only been soundless shivering, while everyone adjusts to the situation. That's when I hear it. BOOM! BOOM! I snap my head up toward the sky to see Dark gray angry clouds greet me. I hope it doesn't rain. I may have spoken to soon, because 1 minutes later its starts pouring. Well this is just great it can't get any worse! I look over to my left to see Percival shivering like a he's shaken. I open my arms out and he "crawls" he's way over to my lap. Once save and warm I can hear him start to cry. "Shush don't cry now honey everything's goanna be alright" I whisper to the small boy. Slowly his cries start to fade away; I can hear his heavy breaths as he starts to sleep. I look up to see most of the guys stare at me with, wonder and curiosity. I don't care all I want is back on land safe and sound with my family. Just then the wind starts to pick up and big waves start to form around us, followed by cries of alarm. I'm reluctant but I wake up Percival. When he opens his eyes I can see the fear piercing through them, as they start to get watery. "Hey now don't you start crying, were goanna be fine look I need you to do something for me. I'm goanna put a life jacket on you ok so if you fall in you'll be able to float ok?" I say as comforting as I can. He just looks back at me and nods. "Gemmy one sec" I say while looking around our raft for the life vest. It takes a few minutes but I finally find them. I grab the child size one and place it over Percival's head, and threw his arms, taking time to make sure it's tight and it fits. During this time the rafts start to, rock and jolt with the crash of the waves. I finish just in time, as I can feel my senses telling me danger is ahead. I look up to see a wave that's about 60ft, and increasing heading our way I quickly grab a life jacket put it on and untie all the rafts. One of the boys notices and starts yelling at me with a British accent "Hey what the bloody hell are you doing you idiotic girl stop! "I don't even bother to look up at him I just continue to untie the rafts. "Hey!" he yells reaching out to grab my arm. I'm quick enough to slap it away. "IF WE DON'T UNTIE THESE RAFTS THAT WAVE WILL DROWN US ALL!" "What? Aren't we safer together?" "If were all attached together and one raft starts to flip over then will all flip!" I yell over the loud roar of the thunder. You're wasting time a voice in my head says. I turn back to Percival and sit next to him holding onto his hand with the other on my bag. I glance back to see the now 70ft wave tower over us. "HERE IT COMES!" one of the boys screams just before it comes crashing down to his us. It's like I'm in slow motion as I watch I crash down onto the now separated rafts. The wave launches me into the air only to send me crashing down into the dark water below. I open my mouth for air only to have my lungs filled with salt water again. I kick myself to the surface only to get forced down again by another wave. I open my eyes to see that I'm alone, in the dark cold water. Blackness starts to take my vision as I black out. Releasing me into the sub-consciousness.  
**Chapter 4 Stuck:** I am awoken with a sudden jolt of cold water going up to my waist. "Holy shit what the fuck!" I scream as I jump literary 10ft in the air. Only to realize that I'm alone. I look around I'm sitting on the shore of a beautiful beach. Entangled in a life vest and my duffle bag all soaked in my half wet half dry clothes. How did I get here? I think as I take a better look at my surroundings. I think back and try to remember how I got here. The last memory I have is I drowning. I give a sigh as I stand up and walk towards a nice palm tree to sit under. Once comfy and relaxed I start to go through my bag. I have my swimsuit, dress, sun glasses, and a water bottle, the first aid kit from the plane, and my drawing pad and pencil. All the above is soaking wet from sea water. Weapons wise I only have my hunter's knife that's currently concealed in its pouch at the bottom of my bag. Ok things aren't terrible you're stuck on a tropical island, what's the first thing you do? The same voice in my head asks. My first reaction is to find a water source while examining the area but a little thought of hope crosses my mind. Check your phone, call dad. "hey there's nothing wrong trying" I tell myself as I locate my phone in my bag only to see it's got no connection and the battery's practically dead. Now I'm worried. 1, this phone is a present to me from my dad, it should always work. 2, because it presented to me by my dad it's scientifically impossible to not have signal, I can get it anywhere even the moon. So I'm back to square one I stand and look towards the trees.  
This isn't a normal island something's terribly wrong here so I would be careful on what choices you make from now on. Who are you I ask the voice in my head.  
A friend….  
about a thousand questions come up in my head, only for all them shot down.  
The voice replies  
all you need to know is that I'm here to help you, so I need you to trust me.  
To this I'm speech less and the voice doesn't reply again, so I just start my search for my first goal Water.  
**Chapter 5- Boys**  
As I walk through the thick cluster of trees and exotic plants I start to realize I'm not alone.  
I take a second to stop and rest, and feel the life force all around me.  
I close my eyes to get more of a sense of the life force, bond by all the living plants, bacteria, and general life that surrounds me.  
When I open them I'm shocked to what I see.  
Light pluses creating the veins of life that are around me. To put what I see into words imagine looking at a leaf and then using a microscope to see each line, spec, or element that forms it. Now make it look like different colored lights speeding so fast all you see is a stream. It's not even close to the beauty I see.  
I press on my search taking time to look at all the different plants and their life forces, till I reach a small pond. Half of the pond surrounded by large water plants. I get a good look at the water and see just by looking at it, its drink able. I'm about to cup my hands and take a sip when I stop and remember. You don't know what's been here. I reluctantly take a step away from the tempting water, to look for my second goal. Fire. I need to make a campfire that can last.  
I've managed to find enough dry bark, leaves, twigs, and grass to make a fire when I hear it. It sounds like a trumpet but it doesn't sound like one either. It goes off again, and I realize it may be someone trying to signal survivors. I drop my supplies and move toward the sound, making burn marks in the trees I pass so I know where to go if I need to return. I'm about 10ft away from leaving the trees and stepping out onto the sand and open clearing of the beach. When I take in the mass of boys sprinting towards the water where two older boys stand out among the now growing crowd of young boys. One is a fat boy wearing a pair of thick glasses, and the other is much more attractive. It takes a second but I realize it's the boys from the crash.  
S**t I'm probably the only girl here…..  
That's when I hear it:  
"Cheerio…Cheerio…Cheerio…." repeatedly, sung by a group of boys in long black robs.  
Yep definitely the boys from the plane…no mistaking it, I could never forget those ridiculous hats.

There all lined up in two rows, walking swift and quickly all as one. Then suddenly they all halt right when they reach the swarm of boys. What happened next is no shock to me, one of the choir boys (probably younger judging by height) just fainted.  
I watch the excited boys scramble to pick up the boy and place him lying on a rock. Failing to remove his black coat, or pace him in shade. One of the boys says "Sir can we remove our coats please, it's extremely hot wearing these, and I think Simon fainted because he's dehydrated."  
"Please" the entire group whines pleading with the red heading leader.  
"Oh well... Very well then take em off lads."  
He commands, trying to put as much authority in his voice as possible.  
"Let's move over towards those trees, so I can get some shade."  
There's a murmur of agreement from both groups as they turn towards the jungle and start making their way towards a set of tree's that's located literally 5ft away from where I'm standing now. Gotta move. I think as I start to walk further in the trees finally hiding behind a big one. The problem is I don't have a very good look at what's going on so I start to climb the tall tree till I can see the group again. Their all sitting in a circle eager and chattering like their at camp. Everyone becomes quiet all a sudden and then Ralph stands up.

"Listen up. It looks like were stranded here together, so before we start I'd like to go around and hear names." I'm surprised he can say this with such authority that it made him seem like an adult, but then again maybe he's some junior lieutenant or something. I'm drawn back into focus as people start to say their names.  
"I'm Ralph" he turns to look at the leader of the choir boys. "Your name is?" "I'm Jack, Jack merrrdiow." He says trying to make his voice have the same authority that Ralph makes, but fails. This continues on as boys say their names. Marcie, Simon, roger, Sam and Eric, Jonny, Percival so on and so on, till it finally stops at the big fat kid with glasses. "What's your name..." says Percival scanning the boy up and down then concluding that he isn't much of interest. "?My name is..." the boy starts but he's interrupted as Ralph says "His name is piggy!" at this all the boys in the group start bursting into hysterics. Their laughing so hard that tears forming in their eyes. "No my names not..." starts piggy but it's too late he's branded the name and there's nothing he can do to change it. All that he can do now is sit back and watch them laugh.  
" OK. OK that's enough we have more important matters to discuss. Like how we are gonna get off this island" At that the entire circle of boys erupts in chatter, voices get louder and louder till it's like everyone's screaming. I can't take this ruckus any longer I have to say something I think as I jump down from my tree and take a step forward when I see Ralph blow the couch. BRAWWWWWER  
**(Note from author: I don't know really how to type the sound it a couch makes so just imagine a trumpet ha-ha! Soz back to the story) **  
everyone goes silent. I quickly stumble back a few steps, stumbling as a step on a branch. *SNAP* goes the branch, and I feel I sunned rush of anxiety and fear.  
Shits were dead now! I hear someone say "Shhh" everyone goes dead silent. I slowly start to work my way around the trunk of the tree, placing my feet carefully on the dead leaves, till I finally reach the back of the tree. All I need to do now is creep my way forward and away from the boys. I'm straining my ears so I can her everything their saying. Till I can hear the small breaths made by one of the littleuns. Theirs a quiet murmur from Ralph "do you see anything, or anyone?" "It's nothing" replies jack a bit louder. After a few minutes of awkward silence, I can hear Ralph start to talk again, about how no one knows where we are. How we need to work together and have a chief, blah blah. I'm more focused on getting away from the boys than where I'm walking; therefor I fail to notice the root that's sticking out of the ground. I end up tripping and falling onto the hard dry and very loud ground. Now you've done it run! Don't try to hide just Run! I quickly pick myself off from the ground and sprint further into the trees. As get more of a distance I hear yelling where the boys are a fast footsteps getting closer. I keep going through till finally I know I've placed enough distance between me and them. I slow down to comfortable jog and take some time to work out where I am. So far the only thing around me is the forest, otherwise I'm alone. **So that was chapters 3, 4, and 5! I hope you guys enjoyed them. ****Please leave a review below on how you felt about these chapters!**


End file.
